Old Habits
by XcrossingjordanX
Summary: Jordan falls back into her old habits. Can the others save her before she gets into real trouble. WJ eventually
1. The begining of the end

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Crossing Jordan, and unfortunately never plan to (unless Tim Kring is looking to sell. Call me!)

Authors note: I have been sitting on this story for a while and decided one day to write it down. This is also my first solo story so please be gentle!

It was happening quickly, but was still happening.

Jordan was slipping back into her old ways and everyone could plainly see it.

Two weeks earlier 

"Jordan. Jordan. Jordan!" shouted Garret

Jordan, a spit fire ME who had apparently fallen asleep at her desk, was rudely woken up by her boss and bestest girlfriend Garret Macy. "What did I do now!"

"That's why I'm here. I just got an angry phone call from a certain detective. He asked if he could avoid working cases with you for a few weeks. Do you want to tell me what that is about?"

She knew it was coming. Last night, Woody - the certain detective – asked her if she was finally ready to let them come clean to their friends and co-workers about their relationship. Keeping in mind that last time she came clean with her friends about a relationship with a co-worker she got burned (and I mean burned), she asked why.

The night before 

"Why! Why! Why do you think! Jordan, I am tired of hiding this! Why are you so afraid to let people know? Half of them already suspect and the other half don't care! What is going on is there someone else?"

"What? No, of course not! I …I just want to keep this between us right now. Why do we have to ruin the good thing we have?"

"I'm tired of this Jordan! Sick and tired. I'll give you three weeks to make up your mind."

"What are you saying Woody?"

"I'm saying why don't we take a brake. We should date other people for a few weeks and then you can give me your answer."

With that, he was gone. Jordan just stood there and stared at the door for what seemed like days. Was that it? Was what she had secretly desired for the past four years over? She didn't get that much sleep that night. Jordan just sat on her bed and wished she was different. Wished that she could go back in time and never had to have experience heart break.

The next morning 

"I really don't want to talk about it Garret," said Jordan. She didn't know if she could relive the experience of the past night with out breaking down.

"Are you sure?" asked Garret with obvious concern in his voice

"Positive" Jordan stated blankly.

Back to the Present 

Since then Jordan and Woody had both dated sparingly since the incident, but neither really enjoyed it – no matter what others believed. Jordan had noticed the girls Woody was dating. They all seemed to be Barbie clones with only one dream: to never have to pay a bill.

_(Jordan's thoughts)_

_Maybe that's what Woody has always secretly wanted. Why wouldn't he? Woody doesn't really want me. I was just something that he couldn't have and that made him want me more. There is only one way that we can both move on._

She knew what she had to do. There was only one thing. Run.


	2. Preparing

So slowly Jordan packed up her apartment and secretly said goodbye to her grandmother.

Over the past year Jordan used her grandmother to fill the void left by her father. Her grandmother told Jordan that if she needed to keep her where abouts secret for a while she would send her money so her medical license number would not be attainable.

Jordan had asked Garret if she could work the night shift. He agreed, but secretly wondered what was going on in his favorite ME 's mind.

Jordan had worked that shift for about a week until one her friends confronted her.

While leaving one day Nigel spotted Jordan settling in so she could start her shift.

" Is there something wrong, luv?

"Wrong? No. Why would something be wrong?" Great now I am lying through my teeth to one of my closest friends.

"Oh, no reason. I just missed you during the day that's all. Um… can I ask you something?"

"Shoot, Nige"

"Why the sudden change in hours?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I just wanted to have more time during the day. That's all. Well anyway, I have to get to work. See ya."

"Yea see you later."

_(Jordan's thoughts)_

I knew people would confront me sooner or later. I really don't want to hurt my friends, but it is my only choice if I don't want to get hurt my self. Hmm . . . Maybe I should leave earlier than expected. No, I don't want to leave any earlier than I have to. Omg. All this stress is getting to me. If only I could smoke. That used to help me when I was an intern, but I promised my dad. Yea, and he promised he would never leave me. Apparently promises are meant to be broken.

On that thought Jordan was off to the drug store to buy a pack of cigarettes. Something she never thought she would do again.

This was not good. But like the old saying says: old habits die hard. If only Jordan and the rest of her friends and co-workers knew how hard they die.


	3. A meeting

At the Pogue 

One night while Jordan was working at the morgue her co-workers decided to have a little meeting to discuss the changes in their friend's life.

"Do you think that Woody has anything to do with the new changes?" asked Bug

"Well no du that had to be the stupidest question I have ever heard." Lilly dead panned

"I'm sorry, but you never know with Jordan. It could have something to do with her mother." Bug stated feeling somewhat dumb.

"Well since she asked to be put on night shift only a two weeks after Woody asked not to work with her, I think it is safe to say it has something to do with them." Garret said trying to calm Lilly's nerves and Bug's embarrassment.

"Yea have you noticed how they both started going out on dates around the same time." Said Sydney the newly inducted member of the family.

"Speak of the devil" Nigel rushed

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Woody.

"What happened between you and Jordan?" asked Bug followed by being elbowed by Lilly, "Oww! Someone had to ask!"

"You could've at least had a conversation first!" shouted Lilly. She was very worried about Jordan and wanted to help even if it meant beating Bug black and blue.

"What is going on?" inquired Woody

"Well let's see… two weeks after you asked Dr. Macy here if you could avoid working with Jordan she changes to the night shift. Does that sound fishy or is it just me?" Nigel asked getting more annoyed by the dumbfounded detective as he continued.

"Yea very fishy" continued Lilly

"You should really ask Jordan. It is her place to tell you." Said an agitated Woody.

"Well don't say we didn't warn you when it happens." Said Garret

"Wait… When what happens?" asked Woody

"When she runs." Said Garret


	4. She's gone

On the way to Jordan's apartment 

As soon as he heard the words "When she runs" come out of Garret's mouth, Woody's heart stopped. He never thought about Jordan running away. He thought she had put that behind her. Apparently he was wrong.

_(Woody's thoughts) _

_This cannot be happening. I can't let this happen. Hopefully she is home. I just need to convince her that I still love her. I just got impatient that night. I should've never went to Garret. I just hope I'm not to late._

**Jordan's apartment**

"Open up Jordan!" Woody shouted as he banged on the door. It took him about five minutes of banging for Woody to remember that he still had a key.

With a slight twist of his wrist he was inside.

Too bad he was the only thing in the apartment.

Jordan had cleared out the entire apartment. Nothing except things like the refrigerator and the bed was left.

"This is not good." Woody whispered to himself, "Wait didn't Nigel say that she worked the night shift now."

So he hopped into his car again and headed to the morgue praying that he wasn't to late.

**Outside the morgue**

Jordan was now back to her 4 packs a day habit. She kept telling herself that it was only temporally, but deep down she knew that she was hooked again.

Jordan wondered who Woody was with tonight. Was it another clone? Or maybe this one would have an IQ. It really didn't matter anymore. Woody was out of her reach no matter how much she hated to admit it. She had lost. He was gone and there was nothing she could do.

Have you ever thanked the power above that you weren't visible at one point in time? This was one time that Jordan was actually praising God.

While smoking what was her third cigarette in the past 10 minutes (that's a lot I know) she heard a car door slam. Slowly, Jordan poked her head around the corner to she Woody jumping out of his car and running into the morgue.

_(Jordan's thoughts)_

_They told him. That's why he is here. They told him about the changes in my life and he feels guilty. Why else would he be here? It is not like he is on duty. No, he feels guilty and being the Boy Scout that he is came to stop me. Well, I'm not going to let him. I already have everything I want out of my office. I even have my purse with me. It's time to go. I have to let go of Boston. I've got to run._

**Garret's apartment**

It had been a long day. Dealing with Jordan, without her knowing, is enough to exhaust any man if only he could get though to her and if only she would listen to him.

"Hmm… one message. Who would leave a message at this time of night?"

Beep

"I can't do this anymore. I have to move on and this is the only way I know how. I'm so sorry. Maybe just maybe one day I can come back, but right now I have to get out. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but if it is any consolation your not the first. Goodbye."

Beep End of message

"Oh no. Not this soon."

Garret knew she would run or at least try to run, but he thought he had more time than this. Now, he had to have the horrible task of notifying everyone.

Ring, Ring

"Macy" Garret answered his cell phone with a hint of grief.

"Dr. Macy. It's Woody. Have you heard from Jordan yet? She is not at the morgue and nothing is at her apartment. Do you know where she is?"

"Yes, I've heard from her."

"Well where is she?"

"She's gone."


	5. Find her and fast

There was nothing left for her in Boston anymore and she knew that. After leaving a message on Garret's machine, Jordan ditched her car in an alley near the graveyard where her mother was buried. She couldn't leave without saying goodbye. It was hard, but quick. Jordan knew that this was the first place they would look so she had to hurry.

After saying goodbye, Jordan started running towards the bus station. Luckily, the bus station was not that far from the graveyard.

Out of breath, Jordan finally arrived at the station.

**The Bus Station**

"I need a ticket for the next train that leaves. It doesn't matter where it goes." Jordan said in between gasping for her breath.

"Honey, are you in some kinda trouble?" said an older lady with a southern accent

"Yea, kinda… if I don't get out of town soon…. well I might really be in great danger." Jordan exaggerated hoping that this lady would help her out.

"Here. This is my ticket to New Orleans. First class. Don't worry about the money. I've done bad in my life and need to start givin back to the good Lord."

"I …. Don't know how to thank you." Jordan said with gratitude in her voice.

"Don't worry about it." And with that the old lady was gone

(Intercom) Last call for the 12:34 bus to New Orleans.

Maybe this was not going to be as hard as Jordan thought it would me.

Back at the Morgue "She's gone" 

Woody felt his heart brake in two when Garret said those words. She was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. He was to late.

"The woman of my dreams who I have been chasing for the past four years just disappeared and is probably never coming back" Woody whispered to himself.

"Do you think we can catch her? I mean . . . where would she go."

"Her first stop is always the graveyard. She always has to say goodbye to her mother."

"Ok. I'll go to the graveyard while you check the bus station."

"Call me if you find her. And Woody. Be careful. She is probably really scared."

"Don't worry."

He needed to find her and fast. Who knows what Jordan will do so no one will find her.


	6. Another bad habit

After a long day she arrived in New Orleans at 10:45 pm local time.

The humidity was high and the heat was high.

_(Jordan's thoughts)_

_Typical. I am either frozen or melting. What to do? What to do? I should probably get my grandmother to clear out my account. If I do it myself then Nigel can trace me. I'll call her later._ _What can I do for money in the free time? Ok. What else do I have to do in the meantime? Um… Get hotel room…Find a job…and avoid any use of personal information in any type of database. Well, that can't be too hard. Who am I kidding! This is going to be one of the hardest things ever. Of course, it's not like I haven't done it before. Ok. Jordan cut it out. You are talking to yourself._

Jordan needed to find a hotel room fast. It was already dark outside, anyone who has ever been in New Orleans at night it knows, it is not the greatest place to be after dark.

Jordan's grandmother had somehow gotten her a credit card under a false name so it couldn't be tracked. The first thing she did was walk to a nearby motel on Airline Hwy (a.k.a. Motel Alley). The only motel with an open reservation was the Eco Lodge.

Wow. Another wonderful choice by Jordan Cavanaugh! Could I pick a dirtier motel? Well, it is better than sleeping on the street and hopefully it is only temporary. Now, I need to find a job. I can't go into another job at a morgue for at least a few months. That should be enough time for them to give up on searching for me.

In the meantime, Jordan began to slip back into her most destructive habit that no one (not even Max) knew about. Alcohol.


	7. Author's note

Author's note: Hey ya'll I was reading the reviews, and I apologize for the grammatical errors and the spelling errors. (It does explain the D in English I got today…. lol) I am glad that ya'll like the story so far. I was really worried that no one would like it (being my first story and all) I am kinda debating on skipping ahead a few months (saying something like… After months of searching Woody blah blah blah) or keep it right where it is. Please let me know soon so I can continue


	8. No Sign

I would like to thank jordan+woody for their great idea and helping me out of a block (I was thinking about just ending it there for a sec), anyway; here is a new chapter!

Garret's Office 

"Does anyone have any thoughts on where she would go?" asked Garret.

Garret, Woody, Nigel, Lilly, Bug, and Sydney had gathered in Garret's office to discuss Jordan. It had been three long days of searching, and they had nothing.

Lilly had called Jordan's grandmother. Yea, that was fun. All that she did was yell and say that they were the ones that drove her grandbaby away.

Bug, Nigel, and Sydney had gone through Jordan's office. They also went through her cases and called the agencies that she had worked with lately. That was a dead end.

Garret and Woody had called every airline and train station in Boston and the neighboring cities. One of the employees at the train station by the graveyard recognized her, but could give no more information than that.

"The women at the train station said that an older lady had given her a ticket to either New York, New Orleans, or New Haven. I have already called the New York and New Haven police departments. Neither of these had any record of arrest from anyone fitting her description. I am still waiting on a call from New Orleans." Said Woody

"Well, I guess we should just hope that she is there. Right?" asked Sydney

New Orleans 

Three days… and still no work

Jordan's thoughts:

Thank god Grandma gave me that credit card. Ok, so I have done nothing but drink and smoke, and I even got kicked out of the motel. I'm having fun though. Oh, who am I kidding? I miss Boston and everyone at the morgue. I can't even think about Woody anymore. It is just easier to drink my problems away. Look what I have become. Trash. I am trash. What else am I suppose to do? Go back to Boston and pretend nothing happened. I wonder if Woody told them about us. I wonder if they are still looking for me. I hope they don't waste their time on me. I am not worth it. I don't understand why they all say I am. I'm not. Oh My God. Why is that cop coming towards me?

Boston Police Station (Woody's office)

Woody's thoughts:

I need to find Jordan fast. If something happens to her I will never be able to forgive myself. This whole mess is my fault. If I hadn't pushed her she would have never left. I just need to find her. Then everything will be fine.

_Ring Ring_

New Orleans. Maybe they have news about Jordan.


	9. You did what!

Author's note:

Ok. Just wanted to make clear that Sunday's episode (Embraceable You) had me throwing pillows at my TV screen. I also realized that my story actually fits in with what happened. It's kinda like a what if this happened next. Anyway, back to your feature presentation. PS. If ya'll wanna continue conversations about the show email me or im me at XcrossingjordanX

**Orleans Police Station**

_Jordan's thoughts_

Outstanding warrant? What's going on? I closed all my cases before I left. There shouldn't be any questions. What could it be? Unless… Woody! He had this all arranged. He is the one that told be to leave and now he is dragging be back! Ok… so maybe he didn't outright tell me to leave, but…Urrgh! I mean… I saw those clones that he went out with! I could never look like that! Now way in …well you get the picture. That means that Woody will be flying here to get me. He knows that I could find a way to get away from any other cop. I have to find a way out of here. Well, the cop over there seems to be distracted by that ADA (another clone!). All I have to do is get this… bobby pin around and… Got it! Ok, stand up slowly and walk out calmly… I'm free! Great… now I'm a fugitive!

**Boston Police Station (Woody's Office)**

"You did what!"

I know its short but more will come soon I left the next chapter in my locker. Sorry!


	10. Misplaced

Author's note: Just want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. It really pushes me to update faster. So if you want me to update faster REVIEW! Thanks! Lol

**Boston police Station (Woody's office)**

"We misplaced her" Said a New Orleans officer on the phone.

"How could you miss place a human being!" Woody yelled at the receiver. He was becoming more and more aggravated as time went by.

When Woody first received the call from New Orleans, he became hopeful that she had finally turned up. That didn't last long! To his dismay, the New Orleans police department had "missed placed" Jordan.

Woody knew what really happened. Jordan realized that he had made up charges against her so it would be impossible for her to avoid him. She must have figured out a way to escape. Jordan was smart. He would just have to be smarter.

**Airplane on the way to New Orleans International Airport **

"Dr. Macy, you really didn't have to come. I can take care of Jordan." Woody stated. He figured it was a lie.

"Woody, Jordan had some bad habits when I first met her. Most of the time they got her into more trouble than her hard head did." Garret had known Jordan a long time and this was not the first time she slipped back into her old habits.

"I can't imagine anything getting Jordan into more trouble than her head." Woody chuckled out.

"Do you want to here about one occasion almost got Jordan killed?"

"Yea, I guess" Woody was afraid of what he would hear next.

**8 years earlier**

"Jordan you need to stop drinking so much. It's starting to affect your work." Said a young Dr. Macy.

"Chill out, Garret. It's not like you're the boss. Wow. (Laugh) Could you imagine that? You… the boss of this place, I would love to see that!" said a the young ME

"I'm being serious here. You should go into one of those AA programs. They can really help you." Garret was concerned about his bestest girlfriend.

"Garret, stop being all mother hen on me. I'm never going to quit drinking and that is a promise!" Jordan said. She stopped out of the room and left Garret sitting there worried about her future.

Present Day 

"To make a long story short, later that night I got a call from Boston General saying that Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh had been found beaten and drunk in the alley behind a popular bar. She never told anyone what really happened, but theory is that she told someone no and… well… they didn't take it well." Garret said painfully reliving the emotions of that night.

"Wait. Dr. Macy was Jordan…" Woody could feel his heart stop.

"They did a rape test, but I was never told the results. Jordan refuses to talk about it to this day."

"Do you think something like that could happen again?" Woody asked fear evident in his voice.

"I don't know. I really don't know."

"We've got to find her…fast."


	11. History repeats

A police officer was waiting when Woody and Garret arrived in New Orleans.

"Are ya'll Detective Hoyt and Dr. Macy?"

"Yes we are… who are you?" asked Garret.

"I'm officer Marcott. My chief said it would be easier for me to come here than for ya'll to get lost."

Woody could tell that Marcott wasn't telling him the entire truth. There was something in the officer's voice like when a young child had a secret they are afraid to tell. Woody knew this voice well. Jordan had used it every time she was in trouble and need his help.

In the car 

"Umm… Officer Marcott is it? Not to be rude or anything, but is there something your not telling us?" asked Woody.

"Well… now that you mention it. I'm not really suppose to tell you anything yet, but ya'll seem like ya really care about this girl."

"Did something happen?" asked Garret

"A woman fitting Dr. Cavanaugh's description was brought to East Jefferson Hospital a couple of hours before ya'll got here. My partner is there with her now. That's where I'm actually taking ya'll."

"What happened to her?" Woody asked with concern in his voice.

"She was found beaten and raped in an alley."


	12. OMG

Author's note: Ok this chapter is going to be **SUPER** short. I am still finishing up the next chapter and just wanted to feed ya'll imaginations for now. So here it is.

EJ

Woody could feel his heat race as they walked the cold white corridor to the room where Jordan might be fighting for her life. What would he do if anything happened to her? What if she died? He had to find out if it was her now before his heart stopped.

"Oh…My…God…" Woody shouted.

I told ya'll it was short. Hope this contains ya'll for a little while. (Yes, I know I am evil!)


	13. Her

Author's note: I wanted to give ya'll something today so this is it. I just remembered that I had an English paper (which will hopefully bring up my D) due tom. So sorry if this is shorter then what you expected. I wanted to make it longer but ran out of time

It was Jordan. No doubt about it.

Woody could tell it was her even through all the bandages and bruises. No matter what happened to her, she still had this overwhelming presence. And he could feel it as soon as he walked into the hospital room.

It was brutal. Her legs were broken and she had been stabbed in the side. She also had a black eye and many different bones broken in her face.

Woody couldn't help but think that it was his fault. If he hadn't of pushed her this would have never happened. They could be sitting at her apartment watching a movie and having fun.

She was in critical condition.

What if something went wrong and she died? What would become of him then? He couldn't even think about that right now. He just had to be by her. Maybe they would even let him hold her. He just needed to feel her presence.

It took Woody a while to realize that Garret had put his had on his shoulder. He was glad that Garret came. He wouldn't know how to tell him about all of this over the phone.

But how would they tell the others?


	14. Take care of her

Author's note: I couldn't remember what Jordan's grandmother's name is so I made up the name Elisabeth Walden. I also wasn't sure what the technical name for the morgue was. Please excuse any mistakes I made with the names.

(Woody's POV)

Garret had called Jordan's grandmother and told her what had happened to Jordan. He had told me later that he had never heard anyone cry so hard. I can only imagine how it must of felt for her. Jordan and her grandmother had just begun to bond and then all of this happened. Mrs. Walden did say that she would pay to have Jordan flown back to Boston ASAP.

The doctor said that they could have Jordan transported to Boston as soon as she was out of critical condition.

Jordan.

She was so pale in the hospital bed. Tubes covered her entire body.

Garret had tried to talk me into leaving her room and getting some rest. I said no, flat out.

This was my fault. No matter what anyone says, I will never get over the fact that none of this would have happened if it weren't for me.

Now I had to call the morgue. How could I tell them what had happened? 'Hey Lilly, what's up? Oh, and by the way Jordan was beaten and raped.' Yea, that will go over real well.

Ok, it's nine o'clock here, which means it's ten o'clock in Boston. Hopefully they haven't left for lunch yet. It's ringing.

(On the phone)

"Massachusetts county morgue, Emmy speaking."

"Hey Emmy, it's Woody. Is Lilly there?'

"Oh hey Woody, Yea here she comes."

"Thanks, Emmy"

"Hey Woody, any news about Jordan yet?"

"Yea, Lilly. We found her."

"Great! When are ya'll coming home"

"It's a little more complicated than that."

"Woody, what's going on?"

"Umm… about three hours before we arrived Jordan was found beaten and raped in an alley."

"No… Woody is this some kind of cruel joke? It's not funny"

"I wish it was just a joke Lilly. You can't imagine how much I wish this was just a joke."

"Oh my God! I…I… Oh my God!"

"Lilly the doctor is coming now so I have to go. I was wondering if you could tell everyone else."

"Yea, don't worry about it. Just take care of her."

"I will don't worry. Mrs. Walden is going to pay for her to be transported to Boston as soon as the doctors will allow it."

"Good. Call when ever you get any information."

"Either I or Garret will. Bye"

"Bye"


	15. Awake

Author's note: Ok, here is a long awaited chapter. Hope you enjoy! This is probably not the best chapter I've written. I was kinda writing this while watching TV.

He never left her side. Every time someone would try to get him to leave he would just think that she might wake up, alone.

Woody could not take the idea of her waking up alone. She would probably think that they had forgotten all about her. That was far from the truth.

Lilly would call everyday at her lunch break to check on Jordan.

Mrs. Walden would call every hour to see if she had woken up yet. The only reason she wasn't there was because Garret and Woody assured her that Jordan would be back in Boston by the end of the week.

After four days of being in a coma, Jordan woke up, and Woody was there.

(Woody's POV)

I hope Jordan wakes up soon. I really want to talk with her and know that she is all right. Wait, is her eye twitching?

She's awake!

"Hey Jordan. You're awake. I've missed you."

(In a raspy voice) "Woody… what are you doing here? How…how did you find me?"

"Just some of that leg work I enjoy so much."

"But… why are you here? I thought you wanted some alone time?"

"Jordan, I don't want anything if your not there. After living with out you for the short time I did, I realized that I'm not living if your not there with me. As for telling everyone, we can wait till your ready. No rush at all."

"Thank you."

(Jordan's doctor walks in)

"Detective, you should have come and got me as soon as Dr. Cavanaugh woke up."

"Sorry Doc, I just wanted to talk with her first."

"Well, now Dr. Cavanaugh and I have to have a little talk about what happen to her."

"Um… is there something I should know?"

"Well Jordan, do you remember anything that happened to you? Think hard."

"Well… I remember going to the bar and… some creepy guy asked me to dance… I said no and went back to my drink and… oh my god…"

Jordan began to cry once she realized what had happened.

"It's ok Jo, it's not your fault."

"C…C… Can I have some time alone?"

"Yea, Detective Hoyt and I should probably talk about getting you back to Boston."

"How…How am I going to get back to Boston?"

"Your grandmother, she said that she would send a plane or helicopter when you woke up to bring you back to Boston."

"But I can't leave him!"

"Who? Who can't you leave Jo?"

"James."

Author's note: Ok yes I know the James part is kinda weird, but don't worry it will all make sense with the next part. So don't give up on this story. If you don't like James review and tell me that you don't and tell me what you want to happen. I am going to wait until I get enough reviews to decide if I should rewrite the chapter or continue. Please Review quickly!


	16. Eaisier than you think

Author's note: Ok most of the responses wanted to keep the James thing so here ya go! Oh yea I got a B+ on my English paper! Whoohoo!

"Jordan, did he do this to you!" asked Woody worriedly.

"No. No. He's the one that saved me. He called 911. He has been protecting me without me knowing."

"Jordan what are you saying?" asked Garret standing in the doorway after he called Lilly to tell her Jordan was awake.

"He was there. I … I remember the man was standing over me about to stab me one last time, and… James… he shot him. The bullet hit him in the arm, and the next thing I remember was James telling me that after all he had done over the past two years to protect me was not going to be ruined by my extended vacation. Next thing I know I'm here."

"May I ask? Who is James?" asked the confused doctor.

"My brother." Jordan stated, " Don't look at me that way Hoyt. It happened and no matter what he saved my life and he IS my brother"

"He almost convinced you to jump off a building!" yelled Woody.

"Don't start you two. You guys are as bad as Bug and Nigel!" fussed Garret. "Jordan, how do you expect us to find him."

"I don't know yet, but we will. I know we will." Said Jordan.

Everyone left after Jordan said that, except Woody.

"Are you sure you want to try to find him Jordan? This could bring everything you put behind you back to the surface."

"I'm positive. I have to do this Woody. I… have to." Shuddered Jordan She was beginning to think of what might have happened if James hadn't showed up.

"Shh… Jordan what's wrong?" Woody asked moving closer to her.

"What if he hadn't been there? I wouldn't be here with you." Jordan said with tears rolling slowly down her cheeks.

"If it means that much to you, I'll call Nigel right now and have him track James. Somehow. How hard is it to find someone who doesn't exist?" Woody asked with a laugh

"Easier than you would think." Jordan started to laugh for the first time in weeks.

"Then you'll come home with me?" Woody asked. He was worried about what her answer would be.

"Immediately"

Author's note: Well do ya'll like it? Let me know!


	17. Brother and sister again

Author's note: Ok ya'll sorry this took so much time to post, but with graduation and exams this week and next week things are a bit crazy. Anyway, I am going to try to finish this fanfic today so I can post one about the season finale. Here ya go. Oh! By the way, there are about maybe 1 –3 chapters. Of course that depends on where my mind goes from here. Still not sure how this is going to end. Ok and sorry for the long note!

After a phone call to Nigel and three trying days, Woody was close to finding James.

Nigel found a motel room, close to Jordan's, registered under a James Horton.

Garret had agreed to help Woody. That's where they are now. Standing outside the motel door.

After confirming that someone was in the room, Woody knocked on the door.

"Hello? James are you in there? I'm detective Woody Hoyt. I'm here about Jordan."

"James open up. Please." Jordan had rolled next to Woody with help from Garret. The doctor had discharged her if she promised to take it slow. She obviously agreed.

"Jordan?" asked a voice on the other side of the door.

"Yea, It's me James. Please come out I just want to talk to you. Nothing else."

The door slowly creaked open. It was James. He looked the same as he did that day when he jumped into the river.

"Baby sis. Are you ok?" he asked slowly letting the three of them in.

"Thanks to you I am. That's why we're here. I wanted to know. Would you come back to Boston? Please James. I know that in the past the city hasn't been kind to you, but we'll protect you. No one will have to know who you are. We are the only ones beside Annie Capra and Dad who know what you look like. With Dad still missing we don't have to worry about him and Annie won't turn you in. Promise so what do you say? Please."

"I don't know about this. There are just so many things that could wrong and we would in the same place that we were in two years ago."

"Come on James. Don't make my beg!" Jordan almost yelled at him.

During this entire exchange Woody and Garret just sat back and watched. They both found it funny that the brother and sister pair who barely knew each other could fight like sibling who had known each other their entire lives.

"Hey don't yell at me! I saved your life the other day! Doesn't that buy me some comp points? I mean come on Jordan!" retaliated James.

"NO! That just paid me back for what I have done for you. Now are coming with us to Boston or not. I am trying to be nice really I am. I want to get to know you better James. So please come to Boston."

Woody would bet his life that if Jordan was able to get out of the wheel chair she would be up in James's face yelling like no one else could.

"Ok. OK. Fine. I'll come back, but if one thing happens that I don't agree with I'm out. Got it?"

"Deal"

"So when does our plane leave?" asked James. He sounded like he was really excited about going to Boston and getting to know his baby sister better.

"Now."

Author's note: What do ya'll think? I think that I kinda got distracted will reading this so the writing might not be the best! Hope ya'll like it and the next chapter will probably be the last. tear


	18. Looking up

Author's note: So this is the last chapter hope ya'll have all enjoyed the story and thanks for suffering though my first story.

That was a year ago today.

Since then Jordan, Woody, Garret, and James returned to Boston.

Annie Capra had agreed to keep James's identity a secret. So did Nigel.

To everyone else James was Jim Blanche, Jordan's cousin.

Jordan's grandmother had given them each, Jordan and James, enough money to buy joint houses. Neither one of them wanted to accept the money, but Elisabeth said that she had probably caused some of their troubles and it was the least she could do.

Jordan and Woody had decided to move in together shortly after returning from New Orleans.

For a few months after they were back in Boston, Jordan had gone to counseling with Dr. Stiles. It had worked. She was finally able to let go of her past and embrace the future.

Lilly and Bug had decided to go on their first official date and everyone was happy about that.

Garret and René had agreed to try their relationship again. It was working out this time.

Nigel and Annie Capra seemed to be getting closer. An office pool was beginning to form concerning them.

Jordan and James had finally been given the chance to get to know each other.

Things were looking up.

Woody and Jordan's relationship progressed at a steady pace, finally. In fact, they were going out to dinner tonight, and Woody has a question to ask Jordan.

Things were looking up indeed.

The end

Author's note: That all folks (maybe…hehehehehehe)


End file.
